wanting
by soo-chill
Summary: Julius is a bit conflicted with his feeling for Molly...One-shot story. My fist ever fanfic.


**Hey guys, this is my first fanfic so please bear with me. Please leave comments and let me know if you liked it. Sorry if there are a bit of grammar and spelling errors. I've always liked Julius but there's hardly any fanfic about him…how very sad D=**

**Anyway hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon or any of it's content. **

Julius's P.O.V.

Ok…so I'm not the strong and athletic type like Luke and Owen. And maybe I'm not as sharp like Gill and Jin. Heck, I'm not even that good at cooking like Chase nor am I some kind of mysterious person like the Wizard. Ok fine, I could be a bit laid back like Toby and Calvin. But in the end I'm just well…me! Who could not envy me! I mean, I have great fashion séance AND I have great jewelry designs. Then again…there have been times were people have mistaken me by a girl or even been accused of being gay! The nerve or those people!

No wonder I decided to come back to my home town were everyone know me and appreciate my talent. I'm a very confident man but I'm currently in a dilemma and why you ask? Well that simple. There's a certain maiden that has recently moved to our small island and has caught my attention. Her names Molly and is by far one of the most interesting girls I've ever met.

I've been stalking…I mean watching her from a close range ever since she help me get Mira (the woman I work for at the jewelry store) to come back to the store. Molly's a very hard working and gentle person that has made her farm progress rather quickly. At first I thought she wasn't going to last that long but…it's almost winter and still here! Well back to the point. As hard as it seem to believe this…I've been wanting to inviter her out. At least for some coffee but…for some reason when ever I see her smiling face or is even a few feet away from me, I lose my voice and get really nerves to the point that I run away from her! I know…I should be embarrassed at my behavior but I cant help it.

Molly is just so…wonderful! Maybe there's no way she'd want to go out with me. After all, all the other guys in the island have been asking her out on a date as well. But oddly enough she has rejected every single one. Maybe that a sign for me as well…to not even consider asking her out. I was at a lost. Maybe I would never be able to tell her how I felt…

The bell form the door rang and I turn to look at who had come in. And there she was…my secret crush that would never know about my feelings…Molly. She walked right up to me and smiled and looked a bit nerves. She was just to adorable! To bad for me…I was cornered…no where to run or hide like I usually did.

"um…uh…hi Molly" oh man…I'm just pathetic…

"Morning Julius! Um…I came today cuz well…um…" she brought something form behind her in front of me. In one hand she had a white box with a big red ribbon and in the other a red rose.

"Happy Birthday!" and with that she handed me the box and rose.

I took the gift and just stared at her with my eyes wide open and I hadn't realized that my mouth was wide open. I quickly closed it and then it hit me. Of course! How could I forget my own birthday! It was 21st of fall already. Talk about being absent minded!

"Oh wow! You remembered my Birthday! I'm so touched thank you so much Molly!"

I open to box and found a delicious looking pumpkin pie, my absolute favorite! How did she know I loved roses and pumpkin…

" um…I know you like roses best than any other flower. You told me at the flower festival…and also… I remembered you told me once that you loved pumpkin too…so I thought instead of making you a regular cake…I'd make you something that you'd like…" she looked at me shyly and started fidgeting her fingers. I could see her face starting to redden.

My face began to heat up as well and I could feel my lips curl up to a big smile. I couldn't believe she remembered! Maybe she…

" um…if your not b-b-busy…I-I-I w-w-was…w-wondering if…you…you know…like to…"

GAWD! Why couldn't I just say it! Then again my legs felt wobbly and I could feel my face heating up even more. And she wasn't making things any better just staring at me with those…those…beautiful brown eyes and now for some reason were shimmering. I had to look away…better yet…run away!

" I'm not busy" my eyes widen and turn to see her again.

"Really? I mean only if you want to…I mean…we can go out. But only if you want to! You don't have to! I mean this isn't like a date or anything like that… it's just that it's too much pie for just one person and I wont be able to eat it all by myself! Oh what am I saying of course you wouldn't see this as a date or even consider going with me…" the last sentence I said really hit me hard…I realized that what I was saying was true. She only saw me as a friend and nothing else. I could feel my smile fade and my head starting to hang low. I felt a sharp pain in my chest. There was cold silence in the room. Now I've done it…I've upset her and now she doesn't want to even talk to me…

All of a sudden I felt her warm hand touch the side of face and being turn towards her. My eyes widen as I felt her smooth lips touch mine. I was in shock but then regain my composure and closed my eyes and returned the kiss.

After a few min we looked at each others eyes and we were both now bright red. And then I finally heard the words that I had been waiting for so long…the words that made my heart soar with happiness.

" I thought you'd never ask. Yes, I'd love to go out with you…"

The end.


End file.
